


Unveiled

by megasaurus



Series: The Mandalorian Fics [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megasaurus/pseuds/megasaurus
Summary: He was cold, he was too cold. His face felt cold, like it might freeze. There was air, dirty air, invading him. Everything reeked of blood. Everything was louder.He opened his eyes.His helmet was gone.
Series: The Mandalorian Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021803
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially upsetting for readers sensitive to angst.

He was cornered.

His heart was pounding. It’s all he could hear. Like it was echoing against the beskar.

There was blood. He knew there was blood - but he couldn’t feel it, or see it. He just knew it was there. He just knew that, at some point, he was shot. He didn’t know how or when, either.

He just remembered pain.

And he remembered when he stopped feeling it.

There was no way out.

Cara hadn’t noticed. Neither had Karga, or the droid. No one was looking at him. No one was paying attention. No one was going to come to his aid - and he was cornered.

_Please_.

Moff Gideon towered over him. A looming presence. A powerful scowl. Only then did Din realise he was kneeling on the ground.

Hazy vision. The world blurred. His visor was telling him something. Flashing a bright blue. But he couldn’t read it. Blurred scribbles, meaningless.

_Please look. Someone_.

He couldn’t call out. Not that there’d be much point.

Suddenly, a light.

A dark light. He couldn’t- he couldn’t make it out. It shone, but was as black as the night. It reminded him of hyperspace. Blurs of stars rushing past him, illuminating the cockpit. He always thought it was beautiful.

He didn’t know what he was looking at. He didn’t know what he was hearing. It was loud. There was yelling. Who’s?

His mouth wasn’t moving. It wasn’t him. He felt like a child. All over again. He remembered not screaming, but hearing screams nonetheless.

Of his parents. His friends. People he’d met in passing. Children he went to school with.

He remembered thinking that, maybe, if he closed his eyes, everything would be fine. He was naive, back then. But even so, Din couldn’t help but shut them again. He didn’t want to see the approaching dark figure, and his black blade.

The world was crushing him. That’s what it felt like. The rising pressure in his chest, and his head. The approaching fear.

When was the last time he was so scared?

Couldn’t recall.

He couldn’t recall anything.

Not really. There was... there was something.

Something was missing.

He was cold, he was too cold. His face felt cold, like it might freeze. There was air, dirty air, invading him. Everything reeked of blood. Everything was louder.

He opened his eyes.

His helmet was gone.

_Panic_.

Where was it?

Where?

Where had it gone?

Why was it gone?

Why?

When?

How long?

How could he allow for it?

Was he dreaming?

_No_.

The Moff was in front of him.

He saw the blade. The saber. Glowing darkness. Something that belonged to his people. _Bo Katan is dead._

There was blood pooling at his knees. On his gloves.

He kept his head low. He glared at the floor. But then something was pulling. A hand, gripping his hair.

They pulled his chin up. He stared into the Moff’s eyes.

Cold, calculating.

He saw Cara look at him. He saw her mouth open, but he didn’t hear what she was saying.

_Why didn’t you look earlier?_

Her face contorted into a scream was the last thing he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this masterpiece ](https://kasielartist.tumblr.com/post/612220455906148352/i-have-an-idea-for-an-art-if-youre-interested)


End file.
